Momma's little vampire
by Nagarox1234
Summary: A series of one-shots between Pip, Seras and their young son.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote these a while back and thought they were kinda stupid but I thought "eh, why not?" So, I hope you guys enjoy and if you do please review. If I get enough reviews I'll add more chapters on to this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. Kohta Hirano does.

Seras rocked the crying child, humming a lullaby softly in an attempt to soothe him before he woke Pip, who was fast asleep after a long day of missions. He cared for their son during the day and she cared for him at night, her natural domain. Her and Pip's son's was almost six months old and a very strange child.

Not in behavior, he acted like most babies this age, he was curious about everything he could get his hands on, he cried during the night but he was a giggling delight during the day. It was his species that was strange, he was referred to as a dhampir by the Hellsing organization, a half-vampire, half-human creature mostly seen in old folklore and legends.

Their son Terry was one of the only ever recorded dhampir's in history. His parents didn't care, they loved their son no matter what his species was.

He was a angel to them, a light in the darkness.

Seras continued to hush her son, gently stroking his soft blonde hair in a calming gesture. He quieted slightly, though he continued to whimper and cry softly. She stood and began to walk, still cradling Terry in her arms.

She walked to the refrigeration unit, where all of the blood bags where stowed. She explored the variety of blood types, finally settling on A positive. She noticed Terry had slowed his crying, now down to hoarse sobs as his emerald green eyes explored the shelves of blood. It was almost as if he was fully aware of his vampiric traits and was ready to act on them.

She walked back to his nursery and set him back down in his crib. His cries began to increase in volume as he was released from his mothers grasp, she quieted him once again before quickly grabbing a bottle off a crudely made shelf in his room.

She tore the pack of blood open swiftly and poured about a quarter of the bag into the bottle, still unsure about how much blood a dhampir required, if he needed more she would give him more. She picked him up once again, settling him gently in the crook of her arm and placed the bottle in his mouth and tipped the bottle, urging him to drink.

He began to suck contently, all cries silenced by the flow of blood rushing into his mouth. His green eyes turned a bright shade of red as he continued to drink, slightly startling Seras. They looked like her eyes during a blood rage, although his eyes looked much brighter and more playful as opposed to hers which looked angry and vicious.

He finished the bottle, releasing it from his mouth, causing a small dribble of blood to trickle from his mouth. His whimpers had ceased entirely, replaced by a happy silence. Seras gently wiped the blood from his mouth, making him smile and revealing tiny fangs that were starting to poke through his gums. Seras cooed lightly and tickled his chin, making him giggle in delight. She gently set him back into his crib, tucking the blanket around him lightly. She gave him one final kiss on the forehead before he gently drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to let you guys know, the ages will jump around a lot if I keep writing. Now it's time for Pip! Enjoy and Don't forget to review!

"Come on, say daddy." Pip urged his little one year son, who was comfortably seated on his lap, tugging nonchalantly on Pip's long hair. It was about six o' clock in the evening. Seras was still asleep and left Terry with Pip in her absence, who took the opportunity to bond with his son.

He knew the boy was probably closer to his mother, the one who often feed him, read to him, played with him, and comforted him when he cried. It made sense, they were both creatures of the night.

Pip desperately wanted to be involved with his son as his father had been absent in his life. He refused to leave his son alone.

"Mama." Terry chirped as he continued to pull on Pip's braid. Pip sighed, causing Terry to giggle.

"Very funny,you evil little thing." He murmured good-naturedly, then winced when Terry took that is an invitation to yank his hair out. He couldn't help but smile at his son's playful behavior, he wanted him to be as happy as possible. Terry suddenly squirmed in Pip's grasp, wiggling unhappily.

"Hungry." He whined, the best form of communication he could manage. It was enough for Pip to grasp however and lifted his son, carrying him to his nursery, where a high chair had been set up so that Terry could stay in the comfortably dark and cool room. He set his son down in the high chair and quickly grabbed a bottle of Terry's special formula. It was quite an odd formula, a combination of baby formula and a bag of type A blood.

It was necessary for a growing dhampir to consume blood and Terry had been consuming blood almost since birth but Pip still felt slightly odd spooning the bloody mixture into his sons mouth and watching as his normally green eyes turn red like Seras's did when she consumed blood.

Terry eventually finished the formula, giving Pip a bloody smile, showing his father a view of his tiny fangs. Pip lifted Terry and set him in his lap, wanting to spend a little more time with his son. Terry yawned sleepily, once again showing off his pointy fangs.

"Tired little one?" Pip whispered, gently stroking his son's hair. Terry yawned again in agreement and Pip set him in his crib.

"I'll let you have some rest before your mother wakes up." He gave his son one last pat on the head before he began to exit the room. As he reached the doorway, he heard a faint noise behind him. He turned, not sure he had heard right.

"Daddy." It was quiet, almost a whisper but head heard it correctly. He grinned in delight, feeling triumphant.

"Goodnight son." he whispered as he shut the door, leaving his son in the calm darkness he enjoyed so much.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shh, don't wake your father." Seras whispered as she lead Terry down the dark hallway by his wrist. The sun had gone down an hour ago and it was time for Seras and Terry to begin their training. Terry was now a healthy five year old boy who was just starting to explore his vampiric powers. Neither he nor his parents knew what was in store for him, dhampir abilities were mostly unknown outside of legend.

At first, Seras had been hesitant to train him at all, he was just a child after all and an innocent one at that. It took loads of convincing from her master Alucard, who insisted the boy would need to be trained as young as possible to capture all of his potential abilities.

(Flashback)

"You're going to need to train that boy well, Police girl." He had growled as he motioned to Terry with barely concealed annoyance. He disapproved of children, this boy would turn his fledgling softer than she already was, if that was even possible. He couldn't have that.

"Yes master." She sighed, before taking Terry, who was visibly shaking, by the hand.

"Come on love, let's get some blood packs." She silently comforted her son with a reassuring glance as they walked towards the refrigeration unit where the blood was held.

"Who was that man mama?" He asked with big, innocent eyes as his mother selected a packet of blood for each of them.

"He's, um..." Seras considered for a moment, unsure how to explain to Terry the nature of Alucard's rule in her life as a vampire. She had never had to explain it anyone before, especially someone as young as her son.

"He's like your uncle. Or your grandpa, depending on how you see it." Both of them turned to see Pip standing in the doorway, leaning with an amused expression on his face. Seras silently glared at him but couldn't keep a slight smile off her face at his teasing. She was just happy Alucard wasn't paying attention to them at the moment.

"Papa!" Terry called in delight as he ran towards his father, leaping into his arms and climbing his way up to Pip's shoulders, his legs draping down next to Pip's arms. Seras smiled as she gently kissed Pip, causing Terry to cover his eyes in mock disgust.

"What're you doing awake, you should be asleep by now." She scolded. Pip playfully rolled his eyes at her scolding.

"Even when she's happy to see me, she can't help but nag me, can she Terry?" Terry giggled and pulled on Pip's hair, just as he did as a child. Seras reached up and carefully extracted Terry from Pip's shoulder, making him cross his arms and pout.

"Come on Terry. Let your father go back to bed." She kissed Pip one last time before giving him a playful shove towards their bedroom. He sauntered off after giving Terry one last pat on the head.

"Is that man really my uncle mama?" He asked.

"Just don't say call him that to his face, alright sweetheart?"

"Okay Mama."

"Good boy. Now, let's have some blood shall we?"

A/N: Yeah I know it's stupid but I wanted to write it anyway. I'll continue the story tomorrow. P.S. You're welcome Seika Hellsing ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This chapter will probably be very, very, very stupid. I hope you enjoy it anyways and please keep reviewing! Reviews really help :)

"Papa?" Pip looked up to see his son standing there with his hands behind his back, looking down almost sheepishly at his feet. He was seven years old now and just beginning to understand his own abilities as a dhampir. He spent most nights training with his mother and most days sleeping in the cellar so the light wouldn't bother him, so he rarely got to spend time with his son anymore. He cherished any moment with his sn he could get. He didn't want to be an absent father.

"What is it Terry?" He asked, curious about why his son needed to talk to him and why he looked so nervous.

"Um, something kinda weird happened." Terry said, unsure of where to begin. So he began to speak rapidly, barely taking a break to breathe between sentences, completely confusing Pip.

"I-I was sleeping and then I heard this really loud noise outside, like barking. So I went to see what it was and it was a really huge black dog! I was scared but I thought what if it's friendly and I tried to pet it and it was sorta friendly and I thought I always wanted a pet and then I-I-"

"Slow down son." Pip said gently, walking over to Terry and laying a hand on his son's shoulder to calm him. His son was breathing extremely hard after his rant . Once he could breathe again, Terry looked his father in the eye and said

"Papa, I think I should show you something." He then grabbed his father by the hand and began leading him down to his room in the cellar, tugging at his fathers arm like a dog on a leash. Pip followed, still confused about what Terry was saying but he decided to trust him. After all, he was a dhampir and his instincts were probably sharper than a humans. Terry unlocked the door to his room and stood to the side, allowing Pip a glance inside. What he saw nearly made him faint.

An enormous black hound with multiple red eyes was sitting in the center of his son's room. It glared at him with its red eyes, an expression of complete contempt and hatred. He soon understood why. This was Baskerville, one of Alucard's many forms. Wrapped around this beasts neck was a thick red collar, like an average dog collar but it looked like it had been cut from a hose or some other sort of rubber tube and painted red, probably with blood from the refrigeration unit. Pip had to stifle a laugh, his son was trying to keep Alucard as a pet!

"Can we keep him? I think he's friendly." Terry asked, causing Baskervilles eyes to widen and then narrow, a clear warning to what would happened if they did. Pip once again held back a laugh and said

"We'll have to ask your mother what she thinks about this."


	5. Chapter 5

It was around midnight when Seras and Terry were training on the gun range once again. Terry had become used to this pattern, usually training with his mother during the night and sleeping in the cellar during the day. He was beginning to look more vampiric than before, his skin becoming paler as he avoided the sunlight, his fangs lengthening and becoming visible as he smiled. His eyes were still green but they turned red whenever he fed on blood. He consumed blood more and more, growing stronger every day.

"Come on dear, we're going to start now." His mother called for him and he rushed over to her.

"Ready mama." He stood with his back straightened with his arms laced behind him, trying to imitate a soldier. His mother smiled slightly at his endearing display before grabbing a small gun and gingerly handing it to him. She tensed as he reached out and his fingers made contact, as if afraid it would fire as soon as his hand made contact with an actual weapon. He held it out, examining it closely, but careful to keep his finger off the trigger.

Seras put a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the shooting range, where a target had been set up. She knelt beside him as he put his hand on the gun, wrapping one finger around around the trigger while keeping both hands clasped firmly on the handle. She gently positioned his hand to aim towards the target. Shehad taught him about his third eye, now it was time to see if he could use it.

"Alright sweetheart, pull the trigger." She whispered. He obeyed, giving the trigger a hard squeeze. A loud bang erupted from the gun and Terry leaped backwards in surprise, dropping the weapon as he did so. Seras helped him to his feet, lightly brushing him off before checking to see if he had hit the target. Much to her surprise, he had! A chunk had been taken off the corner of the target, it was not a perfect shot but it was very advanced for his first time firing a gun.

**'The boy's improving fast. He may have what it takes to become a true hunter after all'**

She heard her master muse within her own mind. She smiled faintly at Alucard's growing acceptance of her son. Perhaps one day they could train together one day, though she somewhat doubted it.

"Did I hit it Momma?" He asked, worried that he had disappointed her. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, you hit it sweetheart. You did an excellent job." Terry beamed at her, he was happy she was proud of him.

"Do you want some blood? You've done enough for one night." Seras stood and took Terry by the hand.

"Yes please Mama." He answered as they walked inside the mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just to let you guys know, Terry's five in this chapter. Enjoy and keep those reviews coming :)

It was saturday at the Hellsing mansion and one of Pip's rare days off from his missions. Unfortunately, he had no family to spend it with. One of the few downsides of having a vampire wife and an aging dhampir son who was training to be a true vampire like Seras was the fact that they needed to stay out of daylight and rest in the cool, dark cellar. It made Pip rather lonely whenever he had time off from missions and returned to find he could not stay with his wife or son.

He knew it was all for the best though.

He wanted to see them and see that they were alright, so he opened the door to the cellar, a cold draft wafting out. He quietly stepped down the stairs, careful not to let his boots cracked against the stone. He quietly approached the door of Terry's room and rested his hand on the door knob, hesitating for a split second. He didn't want to wake his son, he knew to let sleeping vampires lay(he had woken Seras once by accident and she had never let him forget it.)

He reasoned with himself and finally came to a decision, he would open the door for just a moment, look inside and then let his son rest He gently pushed the door opened, careful not to let the wood creak. He was very surprised to see that Terry was already awake, laying on his back in a small coffin made just for him, with his eyes open and staring at the ceiling.

"Hi papa." He said to Pip.

"Terry? What are you doing awake?" Pip entered the room and knelt beside his son.

"I couldn't sleep Papa. Could you tell me a story?" He looked up at Pip with those big, curious green eyes. Pip thought hard, he honestly couldn't remember any stories he had been told as a child. Probably because his grandfather never had any time for such trivial activities. Suddenly, he thought of a story to tell. A true one.

"Once, there was a little boy." He began.

"His parents both died when he was very young and he was sent to live with his grandfather. His grandfather never had anytime for the little boy and when he did, it was to remind him that the boy would grow up to become a mercenary like his father, so the boy was often quite lonely and bitter. When he grew up, he become the leader of a group of mercenaries like his grandfather said. They fought others battles many times, killed many people." He took a deep breathe before continuing.

"Eventually, he met a girl. She was everything he wanted, she was beautiful, smart, funny, kind and he loved her very much. They got married and had a child, a very special little boy. He loved his son very much and wants what's best for him. And..."

Pip trailed off, looking down at his son, who was looking at him with a very confused expression.

"What happened next papa?" He questioned. Pip grinned and gently stroked Terry's hair.

"That." He whispered to his son "is up to you. Now, get some rest. Your mother will kill me if she finds out I kept you awake.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Pinktypewritter: You may be right. Guess you'll have to keep reading ;)

Terry stepped quietly out of his coffin, his little feet stepping lightly on the cold stone. His mother had put him to bed at five in the morning before the sun came up, expecting him to sleep as she did.

He didn't want to sleep though, he wanted to explore the cellar.

He put his hand on the doorknob, pausing momentarily, listening with his advanced dhampir hearing to see if anyone was walking around in the cellar. He couldn't hear anyone, so he turned the knob and opened the door. He stepped out and began walking down the dark hallway, able to see perfectly in the dark with his special sight. He stay hidden in the shadows, terrified about what would happened if his mother were to catch him out of his coffin at this hour.

His mother loved him dearly but she was also extremely protective, especially due to his vampiric abilities. Even his father was slighlty scared when his mother got angry. He continued walking, looking for something intresting to explore while he was awake.

"What are you doing awake, boy?" he jumped as a deep voice growled out at him from the patch shadows he had been walking near. Even with his advanced sight, he could only make out a pair of glowing red eyes from the darkness at him? They were vampire eyes. He knew who it was immediately. It was his so-called 'uncle' Alucard.

"I-I-I..." He could only stutter in the presence of the older vampire who looked down at him threateningly. Alucard scared him, it was only because of his mother he even remotely trusted Alucard.

"Well? Answer me." He commanded, not raising his voice but the simple commanding tone of his voice was enough to cause Terry to flinch.

"I-I wanted to explore." He managed to force out. The older vampire raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed with dhampirs explanation. Normally, he would become very angry at the unclear explanation but for some odd reason, he did not. Perhaps he had grown fond in the dhampir boy, similar to how he had become fond of the police girl. He was still slightly suspicous of the boy, still convinced he would soften his fledgling but he was no longer angry at the boy for existing. He noticed the boy looked like he was about to faint so he decider to let him leave.

"Go back to your coffin. Your mother will be quite angry if she catches you out." He said, echoing Terry's thoughts before he vanished back into the shadows. Terry shivered, quickly looking around him to see if anyone else was coming down the hall then he quickly sprinted back to his room. He threw open the door, ran into the room and leapt into his coffin, making the lid fall onto the flower with a crash, causing him to gasp in shock at the loud noise.

He immediately regretted his loud noise, as he heard a gasp from down the room across from him, where his mother slept. He realized, to his terror, he had woken her. She entered his room with a mighty bang as she practically kicked the door down in her panic.

"Terry?! Terry?! Are you alright darling?!" She frantically grabbed him from his coffin and held him close to her. She was so overprotective, he thought as she crushed him closer to her.

"I'm fine mama." He grumbled, causing her to finally release him.

"Are you sure?" He couldn't help but smile slightly at her caring nature.

"Yeah, I'm fine mama." She smiled back at him and kissed his forehead as she put him back in his coffin.

"Go back to sleep darling. I'm going to see if there's anything sneaking around the cellar that knocked the lid off." He froze momentarily as soon as she said that. She didn't noticed however as she closed the door of his room, leaving him in the darkness. He seriously hoped she didn't run into Alucard, he would probably tell her what happened.

"I won't. Now go to sleep." The voice was inside his head but it still made him jump slightly. He was still curious about his 'uncle' Alucard but, maybe he wasn't as bad as Terry thought.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Terry is five in this chapter just to let you guys know. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Integra sat at her desk with a cigar tucked in the corner of her mouth, focusing on a document detailing the vampire attacks going on in northern England. She would send Alucard and Seras to exterminate them as soon as she could. No, she corrected herself. Only Alucard would be able to complete the mission at hand, Seras was busy training her dhampir son to become an slayer like her. She found it somewhat ironic an organization devoted to wiping unholy creatures of the face of the planet, was now the host to one the said unholy creatures.

A dhampir. The spawn of a human and a vampire.

She made no attempt to disguise her disapproval of the boys existence. She had been slightly furious when he had been born, she had been smoking up to a pack of cigars a day in order to calm her nerves. She had made it clear that no one was to speak of Terry outside of the Hellsing mansion. She tried to avoid Terry as much as she could. She preferred if he was kept in the cellar with his mother. She was snatched from her thoughts by a small noise.

_Creak_

She jerked up as her door creaked open slightly. She grabbed her gun, rapidly snatching it from a drawer on her desk. She walked to the door stealthily, trying to be as quiet as possible. She leaped out from behind the door and pointed her gun at the figure. She was shocked to see Seras's tiny son looking back at her with blood red eyes and tiny fangs.

"Wha-SERAS!" She shouted as the tiny dhampir ran into her office and hid under her desk, frightened by Integra's weapon. She put the gun down, not wanting to scare the boy anymore, fearing it would cause it to attack. She walked over to wear it was hiding and bent down.

"Come on out. Your mother is looking for you." He didn't budge, stubbornly shaking his head. She sighed irritably, she had no experience and therefore no patience for the antics of children. She reached out and tentatively grabbed his small wrist, not wanting him to go into a blood rage. He whimpered unhappily but made no attempt to pull or run away. She then pulled him out from under desk, causing him to whine.

"You shouldn't come in here." She muttered to him as she dragged him over to the door.

"Seras!" She yelled again, making him cover his ears with his free hand, his other arm still being gripped by Integra. She looked at him.

"You're sensitive to loud noise? You must have extended hearing." She muttered to herself. She honestly knew very little about dhampir biology, they were so rare. She admitted she was curious about the boys biology but she would never even attempt to tell Seras this, knowing how protective she was of the boy.

"TERRY! Sir, I am so sorry!" Seras exclaimed as she bolted down the hallway towards them. She grabbed Terry and lifted him up, holding him close to her.

"Bad boy! You nearly scared your mother to death!" She scolded as Terry clung to her.

"I'm so sorry if he disturbed your work Sir. I'll make sure he never does it again." She vowed, lifting her son. Integra sighed, she wasn't in the mood to shout at the police girl.

"Keep an eye on him." Was all she said. Seras nodded and walked down the hallway. Integra sighed once again and returned to her work, lighting another cigar for herself. She had too much work on her hands to worry about a tiny dhampir boy.


	9. Chapter 9

"I need you to look after him."

Alucard raised an eyebrow in disbelief at these words. His fledgling had been severely injured on a night mission. She would live but needed several extra nights to recover from the extensive wounds caused by silver blades. That left her son without someone to care for and train him. Integra refused to let him go out at night without supervision and she herself would not supervise him. That left Alucard.

"And why, might I ask, is the mercenary not caring for him?" He growled.

"He's out on a mission in South America. He won't return for a week." She then waved a hand dismissively at him.

"You have your orders servant." Alucard frowned but bowed in respect for his master before leaving. He gritted his teeth in frustration at his orders, he may have warmed up to the boy but he was in no position to look after him.

He was a vampire, not a baby-sitter.

He walked down the cellar hallway, boots clacking loudly on the stone floor. He walked to the door of Terry's room, and knocked powerfully on the door, nearly breaking the hinges. Terry opened the door with quivering hands and peered shyly at Alucard. He was no happier with the arrangement than Alucard, in fact, he was probably unhappier. He was quite frightened his so called 'uncle'

"Follow me." Alucard's orders were simple but commanding, causing Terry to snap to attention immediately. He tottered silently after Alucard, having to take three strides to meet with the powerful vampires steps. He followed him out from the cellar and on to the moonlit shooting range.

"Take this." He handed the young boy his own weapon, The Casull. The boy held it gingerly as he looked at it with an obvious expression of confusion.

"I-Isn't this y-your gun, Sir?" He asked innocently with wide eyes, still trying to appear brave before him. Alucard could read into his deepest thoughts and he could see the boy was terrified by him.

"Yes. However, it is an extremely powerful vampire killing weapon, you may use one of a similar design. I want you to learn early. So take it." Terry complied nervously and gripped the gun tightly, his small fingers wrapping around the massive trigger. He wasn't used to a gun like this but he didn't want to see weak in front of the vampire. He aimed at the target that been set up and pulled the trigger as hard as he could.

The gun erupted with an enormous bang and shot backwards, hitting Terry directly in the eye and knocking him backwards. Alucard cursed viciously under his breath as he ran over to the boy. He should have waited until the boy was older until giving him that gun.

He raised the boy's head to look at him, ignoring the way his body tightened in fear as he laid a hand on him. The boy had a swollen, throbbing black eye beginning to form where the gun had collided with his face, it looked horrendous. Terry was not reacting in any way but internally, Alucard could hear him screaming in pain. He sighed and pulled the boy to his feet.

"Follow me. I will get you some blood. It will help heal you." Terry nodded soundlessly, afraid if he opened his mouth he would start bawling like a baby. He felt a sound jolt of horror thinking of what his mother would do if she saw him like this. Alucard felt a similar sensation of fear as he realized what Terry was thinking. He couldn't allow Seras to see her child like this, she would go into a blood rage.

Alucard approached the door of the refrigeration unit, Terry trailing behind him. Alucard opened the door Terry walked inside, one hand clasped over his throbbing eye as he searched the shelves for a blood bag. Alucard cleared his throat guiltily and grabbed a bag from the top shelf, where the freshest blood was kept. He handed it to the boy, not looking him in the eye.

"Here. Take this." Terry ripped open the bag with his little fangs and began to drink thirstily, his eyes turning a brilliant shade of red, his black eye fading as he finished the bag.

"I think that is enough training for one night. You may go now." Terry nodded once again and walked towards the door of the unit. Before he left, he turned to Alucard and said

"Don't worry sir. I won't tell anyone." He then left, walking back to his room. Alucard grinned his usual toothy smile, half in amusement, half of genuine appreciation.

That boy's something else, he thought. He'll be a fine hunter, just like his mother.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Terry's six in this chapter. It's pretty stupid but anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review :)

Pip sat inside on a blazing hot summer day, a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. He wasn't supposed to smoke indoors but no one was around and he needed something to do, so why not? Once again, his wife and son were resting in the cellar from yet another night training mission. He missed them desperately as he always did, they were his only family left after all. What he wouldn't give to spend some time with them, any time at all.

"Papa? What's wrong?" Pip jumped at the sound of his son's voice and immediately crushed out the cigarette before his son could see. Seras was always telling him to quit it, but he would still occasionally smoke one in private.

He saw his son standing in the corner of the room, looking at him shyly. Why was he awake? Ever since he had started training, Terry had had issues falling asleep but usually his mother tended to him, he almost never came to Pip.

"I'm fine son. The big question is, why are you awake?" Terry flushed guiltily, he knew he wasn't supposed to awake during the day.

"I-I was curious 'bout something." He murmured under his breath, speaking rapidly as he did when he was nervous or excited.

"Well, what is it son?" Pip leaned in, genuinely curious about what his son wanted. His son considered for a moment, trying to figure out the way to best express his wishes.

"C-Can people like me-" He pointed to himself. "eat food like you?" He pointed at Pip. Pip looked at him stunned, a wide variety of questions flowing through his mind. First question was, where did he think of this? He didn't know, was it just something his innocent little mind had dredged up while he was considering his vampiric abilites?

He honestly didn't know if his son could eat human food either, had that ever been done before? He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as his son looked intently, looking up to his father for an answer.

"I don't know son, I really don't know." His son looked at him disappointedly before turning around, going to walk back to his coffin. Pip suddenly reached out and lighlty grabbed his son's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"However, I didn't say we couldn't try." Terry's face lit up in a huge grin that showed off his fangs, causing Pip to smile as well. He'd do just about anything to keep his son happy.

...

_CRASH! _

"SERAS!"

Seras awoke with a start at the sound Pip shouting her name, cracking her head against the lid of her coffin. She quickly shifted the lid out of the way and jumped out her coffin and rushed up stairs, hurriedly grabbing her cannon. She was unsure exactly why Pip had called her but it must be important.

"Pip?! Where are you?" She called as she ran up the cellar stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen love, I, uh-need your help!" He shouted back. Seras quickly ran to the kitchen, trying to avoid the irritating sunlight as much as she could. She met with quite a surprising image. Terry, who was usually a quiet, innocent, reserved little boy, was running around the kitchen wearing Pip's hat on his ruffled hair and smashing plates while giggling madly. Pip was attempting to grab him and hold him still but he was simply too slow to catch the boy, who was darting around as fast as he could. Seras sighed and grabbed her son, who squirmed and whined as he tried wiggle free. Pip approached her breathlessly.

"Thanks love." he panted before snatching his hat back from Terry, who was still giggling madly.

"May I ask what happened?" Seras asked as she struggled to restrain her son, who was still squirming like a snake. She frowned as she looked around the mess of smashed plates in the kitchen, Sir Integra was not going to be pleased. She made a reminder to herself to clean this up as soon as possible. Pip blused slightly at the question, obviously embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his head as he struggled to find an explanation.

"Well...I probably shouldn't have give him chocolate."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter was written for GG, the first reviewer of this story. You're awesome! :) Also, Terry is about two years old in this chapter. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming! They're really helpful!

Pip and Seras sat together on a warm night outside with their hands intertwined, Terry seated comfortably on Seras's lap as he fiddled with Pip's hat curiously. Alucard was away on a mission that did not require Seras and Integra was too busy dealing with the round table to pay attention to whatever the small family was doing. They took it as a night off to simply relax and spend some quality together.

It was quite a rare occasion, so they might as well take advantage of it.

"This is nice." Seras said quietly in the still, warm air. Pip grinned and wrapped his arm around her, giving her a loving squeeze. Terry whined softly and stretched out his arms, clearly wanting a hug from his father as well. Pip grinned his usual smile and lifted his tiny son into his own lap, causing the boy to squeal in delight. Seras smiled at Pip's display of fathetly affection. She wanted Terry to grow up with both parents loving and supporting him.

"Who's a good boy?" Pip said softly while holding his son, who was still giggling happily. Terry reached up and tugged Pip's hair in his clenched fist, a gesture Pip was more than used to.

"That's right, you are! Such a smart boy!" Pip crooned as he distangled his hair from Terry's grasp. Terry suddenly gasped and pointed at something at something in the darkness, his bright green eyes lighting up with a mixture of surprise and enjoyment.

He wiggled out of his father's grasp and leapt down to the ground, standing on unsteady legs. He toddled towards whatever he had seen, babbling and giggling incoherently as most young children did. His mother quickly stood up and grabbed him before he wandered off, causing him to whine loudly.

"No, dear. Don't wander off." She scolded lightly. She had to wonder, what had caused him to walk away in the first place? Her keen eyes caught a glint of electric green light, she looked up to see a firefly glowing dimly. She smiled, fondly remembering her own days as a child chasing fireflys through the garden. It was one of the few good memories she had, she clung to it as much as she could.

She released her son from her grasp, allowing him to reach out a pudgy hand towards the lightning bug. He jumped up and snatched in a rapid movement, only for his hand to be met with empty air. He pouted, folding his arms across his chest. Seras heard faint laughter from behind her and turned to see Pip walking towards them. He crouched next to Terry and whispered into his ear, barely loud enough for Seras to hear, even with her extended hearing abilities.

"Stay still. He'll come back to you if you stay still." Terry seemed to understand his fathers words and obeyed, standing completely still. Sure enough, the firefly returned, glowing dimly. Terry reached once again and succeeded in grabbing the firefly gently.

"Got one." He announced happily, showing off his catch.

"Good boy!" His mother praised him, she always did. She thought praise and compliments went a lot further in training a child than insults or fear did. Terry beamed in response, happy to please his mother, as all young children did instinctively. Pip patted his head.

"He'll be a great hunter. Just like you."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update! Terry's six in this chapter. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming! P.S: This chapter is for Unflinchingresolve, I hope you like it. Stay cool ;)

Sir Integra muttered to herself furiously as she light a cigar for herself. Cigars were an easy way to calm her nerves, they had been since she had started.

Right now, she desperately needed something to calm her.

There had been an extreme situation of brutal vampire attacks in England and both of her own vampire slayers had been brought in to fix the situation. Unfortunately, that left behind Seras's young vampiric son alone. None of the Hellsing soldiers were trained enough to handle a dhampir (most didn't even know they existed) and the child's father, was out on yet another mission. She gritted her teeth in frustration as the inevitable truth dawned on her, that she would have to watch over him.

She wanted nothing to do with this child, she didn't approve of children in general, even when she was a child herself. It didn't help that this paticular child was part vampire, the very creatures the Hellsing organization was obligated and expected to kill and destroy. She didn't like it, but she knew she had no choice in the matter.

The child was currently sitting sullenly on a small chair in her office close to her desk, his feet swinging nonchalantly. He clearly wasn't any happier with this arrangement than she was. He would much rather be training with his mother or father than be here. Heck, even spending time with his creepy vampire 'uncle' was better than being here, his 'uncle' didn't scare him as much as this woman did. Terry was an innocent and somewhat naive child but he wasn't completely stupid, he knew this woman didn't like him.

He looked around the room silently, observing every detail with his keen eyes. His sights landed on a sheathed sword laying beside her desk, he looked at it curiously. He was almost tempted to reach out and touch it but he restrained himself, smart enough to know that would not be a good idea. It was quite tempting though and his more rash side thought a quick touch wouldn't hurt anyone, she was busy anyway. He extended a small hand towards it, freezing in fear as soon as he saw that this woman was staring at him.

Sir Inetgra watched the child, half in anger, half in curiosity at his actions. She couldn't help but wonder what weapons his mother trained him with, guns probably but never a sword. She looked back at him, his hand was still extended but he was trembling, he was unsure if he should continue or stop.

"Curious." She murmured under her breath. She noticed he was still frozen, staring at her with innocent eyes. She sighed in irritation and relented.

"Fine. Just a little touch." He smiled at her in relief, happy that he was not going to be scolded or harmed. He reached and his hand latched onto the handle of the sword and he gently tugged it towards him. He began to observe it closely, turning it over and looking from every angle.

Integra was fascinated by the dhampirs behavior, it was almost like observing an animal in its natural habitat.

"Will I use one?" Interra looked up in surprise at the small voice, it was the first time she had ever heard the child speak. She honestly was not sure how to answer, something that rarely happened.

Terry was still looking at her curiously with his massive green eyes. When she did not answer, he closed his mouth and looked down in disappointment.

"Perhaps." He grinned widely at her response, baring his tiny fangs. She shivered minutely at the display, before an interesting albeit, absurd began to form.

(Several hours later)

Seras walked back into Hellsing manor, carrying her ususal weapons. She was exhausted from her intense mission but she was pleased that she would be able to see her child.

She didn't like leaving him alone.

She walked inside, walking down to the cellar where she knew Terry was probably waiting for her to return. She was walking down one of the lower floor hallways when she heard a strange combination of noises, the clang of metal and a childs questioning voice.

"Like this?" She immediately recognized Terry's voice.

"Almost. Here, let me show you." Seras was surprised to hear Integras voice along with her son's. What was going on? Seras quietly walked closer to the door and peaked through the crack, she was met with a surprise. Terry held a sword carefully in his little hands, Integra was kneeling beside him, adjusting his position. Seras grinned, overjoyed that Integra was finally starting to tolerate her son. She pulled back and knocked lightly on the door.

Integra quickly threw open the door, trying to remain composed.

"You have returned police girl." She said formerly. Terry peered out from behind her and his face light up with delight.

"Momma!" He ran towards his mother and flung himself into her arms. Seras lifted him and kissed his forehead.

"Was he a good boy, Sir Integra?" She asked, giving Integra a slightly knowing smile, causing Integra to redden slightly. She cleared her throat.

"He was just fine."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Terry's eight in this chapter. This chapter was inspired by Ryo Wei. Hope you like it and please review :) !

"Sweetheart, please calm down." Seras sighed and reached forward in an attempt to grab her running son. Terry was starting to go through a slightly more rambunctious phase as he got a bit older and more curious. It wasn't entirely unexpected but it still wasn't anymore welcome.

"No!" He exclaimed, giggling innocently as he dodged his mother. It was around midnight on the training grounds and they should have been training since the sun went down. Terry was in an especially playful mood this evening and training did not seem particularly interesting at this time. So he resisted and complained for the first time in his short life.

"But Momma, I don't wanna!" He pulled her hand in a vain attempt to get away. Seras chuckled lightly at his childish actions, she found them quite endearing.

"Come along darling, it won't take long." She insisted. He pouted unhappily but allowed his mother to pull him to the training grounds. As soon as Seras released his hand in order to grab weapons to train with, he scampered away from her, laughing mischievously. Seras frowned and ran after him, constantly trying to grab for him. He continually dodged her grabs and ran further, over to the small shelf where weapons were held.

"Mama, what's this?" He asked, holding up a long, glistening coil of silvery wire. It uncoiled slightly and he pulled it through his fingers, fasinated by the feeling of cold, thin, metal.

"Cool." He whispered as he stretched it out, much to his mothers distress. She knew how damaging those wires could be and her maternal instincts were going crazy at the sight of her son handling them.

"Terry put that down! That doesn't belong to you!" Seras scolded. Her son frowned but set the wires down and leapt down from the shelf.

"I'll make you a deal. We'll cut training early tonight if you promise to work extra hard tonight, okay?" Seras offered. Terry considered momentarily before smiling and nodding. Seras smiled in return and ruffled his hair, a familiar gesture of affection before taking his hand and leading him away. They walked towards the training field hand in hand.

(A hour later)

They went inside around two in the morning to find a bandage. After experimenting with various knives, Terry had accidentally sliced his wrist open. After walking around the mansion for a while, they still had not found anything useful, Terry's wrist was dribbling blood onto the floor and Seras was becoming hysterical at the sight of her young sons bloody wrist.

"Do you need anything Miss Seras?" Seras jumped slightly at the voice but relaxed upon seeing it was only Walter.

"Yes Walter, would you mind fetching a bandage? My son cut his wrist." She gestured to Terry, who shyly vanished behind his mother at the sight of Walter. Walter smiled graciously at the boy before turning back to Seras.

"Right away Miss Seras." He left momentarily, quickly returning with a white pad of thick gauze and a roll of medical tape.

"Here you are Miss Seras." he said as he handed her the supplies.

"Thank you very much Walter. Have a lovely evening." Walter gave Seras and her son another pleasant smile before disappearing to another part of Hellsing manor. Seras began to wrap Terry's wrist in gauze and medical tape.

"Mama, who was that?" Terry rarely saw Walter and when he did, he never actually spoke with him.

"That was Walter dear. He's the butler here. He's also the man who uses those wires."

"Do you think he'll be mad if he finds out I touched them?" Terry seemed very genuinely scared and nervous at the thought, so Seras decided to ease his fears.

"No, I'm sure he won't mind just once but I think you should ask before you use them again, alright?"

"Okay Mama." Terry nodded, flinching minutely when his wrist stung due to the contact of bandages.

"Sorry sweetheart, I know this may hurt a bit."

"It's okay." He whispered.

"You're such a Sweetheart. Now, do you want some blood?"

"Yes please." He was still whispering

"Alright, you stay here and relax and I'll go get some, alright?"

"Okay."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys! This is going be an experimental chapter, if you like it let me know and I'll writing more! Terry's ten in this chapter.

Terry was awoken from his sleep by someone knocking loudly on the door. He sat up groggily and pushed the lid off of his coffin and stepped out. He trudged slowly over to door, wondering who in their right mind decided to wake him at this hour of the day. His mother was certainly asleep and his father was out working.

He flung open the door to see who was there, and sighed when he saw who it was. His little two-year-old baby sister Sophia. Of course it was her, who else would bother him at this hour?

She had been born when he was eight years old, much to his mixed delight and fear. He had been excited to become a big sibling but at the same time nervous at the idea. When she had been born, his parents had allowed him to hold her for the first time and he had promised to protect her, much to his parents delight. Now she was just learning how to speak, which also meant she was learning how to break rules, which included waking him up in the middle of the day.

He adored her with all his heart but it was still somewhat annoying.

"What is it Sophia?" He groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. She looked at him shyly with her huge green eyes, trying to use her limited vocabulary to explain.

"Can't sleep." She whined. Terry stared at her blankly, he was still too tired to figure out what she meant. She soon helped him figure it out when she pointed to his coffin.

"Sleep here?" She smiled at him, displaying her minuscule fangs (she was a dhampir just like him) and he wasn't sure how to resist. She was pretty smart for a toddler, she came to him because she knew she could practically make him do whatever she wanted. He sighed.

"Alright, fine." He grumbled. She smiled once again, knowing she had won. She toddled over to his coffin and struggled to climb in, her tiny feet scrambling against the outside. Terry gently pushed her inside and she immediately curled up comfortably. He scrambled inside and pulled the lid up to cover them, coating the pair of them in a layer of darkness.

His sister scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shirt as she drifted off to sleep. He squirmed, trying to remove himself from her vice-like grip, he eventually gave up and wrapped his arms around her as well. They drifted into deep sleep in each others comforting embrace.

(Several hours later)

Seras awoke as soon as night fell. She emerged from her coffin and walked down the stone hallway to her son's room, preparing to wake him up so they could continue training. He was getting talented at controlling and using his dhampiric abilities to his advantage. Sophia would begin training in a few years, her brother would be of help to her.

Seras entered the room and treaded softy over to his coffin, lifting off the lid and gasping softly at what she saw. Her ten year old son had his arms wrapped protectively around his little sister, who was peacefully sleeping in his arms. Seras smiled warmly and kissed her baby girl's forehead, gently stroking her soft brown hair. Her two children looked so happy as they slept, so innocent.

Perhaps, training could wait a little while tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys! I really want to write another chapter but I need some ideas! If you guys could leave some ideas in the comments, I'd really, really appreciate it! Thanks :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hi guys! Just a fair warning, this chapter will be extremely long and will most likely broken into two parts. Also, it's kinda a dark chapter so be prepared. Terry's thirteen, Sophia's five. Enjoy!

P.S: Thanks to Leivve for the idea for this chapter. Awesome idea :)

"C'mon, let's go!" Sophia shouted gleefully as she yanked her older brother along by the wrist down the dark hallway. Terry groaned irritably as he was almost dragged along, his sister was being so annoying! Sure she was cute and okay, he did adore his little sister but that didn't mean she couldn't get on his nerves.

"Sophia, wait! We shouldn't be down here without Mom!" He hissed under his breath. His mother was on yet another mission for now and she had left him to be Sophia's babysitter. He managed to rein in his sister, yanking her to a stop. She pouted and released her shackle-like grip on his wrist, folding her arms across her chest to further display her unhappiness.

"You're mean!" She whined. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, that was her answer to everything! She was so obnoxious sometimes, even for a five year old.

"Don't be such a baby." He grumbled impulsively, immediately regreting it when he saw her green eyes fill with tears, he couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, okay?" Sophia turned away from him, refusing to accept his apology. He sighed and knelt next to her.

"If I explore with you for a little while, will you forgive me?" Her face brightened instantly, all previous unhappiness vanishing. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, making him groan and attempt to push her away even as he was laughing.

"Yay! Let's go!" She once again seized his wrist and pulled him further down the hallway. He didn't even attempt to resist this time. Soon, they were in a part of the cellar that neither of them had ever been in before, the stone walls were lined with huge, threatening, steel doors. It made Terry feel very nervous, he didn't think they should be there.

"Sophia, I think we should go." He said quietly. He wasn't even sure why he was being quiet, it just seemed like neither of them should make loud noises.

"No! I wanna explore!" She insisted. She dropped his wrist and scampered over to a particularly old and rusty looking door that was bolted shut and began yanking roughly on the handle and undoing the bolt. He cursed under his breath and ran after her, alarmed she would do something like this! He thought five year olds were supposed to be scared of suspicious doors, not run up to and try to open them!

He grabbed her around the waist and ripped her away from the door, ignoring her squeals and whines of protest. Too late. The moment he pulled her away, the door squeaked horribly and opened, causing his lungs to almost seize up in fear, even though he wasn't sure why.

The room was pitch black, almost too dark to see even with their enchanced sight. Then, they saw it...

A pair of bright red, glowing, eyes that stared directly back at them, senseing and reading their every movement. They were clearly not human eyes, animal eyes, wolf-like and wild.

They could both hearing a faint, purring growl emerge from the room and the eyes seemed to narrow, as if it were preparing to pounce. They couldn't quite see the creature but they were both sure it was extremely dangerous. They also knew they should not have opened the door.

"Sophia." Terry whispered, shaking in terror. Sophia nodded softly to indicate she had heard him, she didn't want to take her eyes off the creature, she was too scared.

"Run." He hissed as the creature drew closer to the door, it's growl beginning to increase in volume. They caught a glimpse of a snout, the mouth filled with razor sharp teeth that longed to bite, to rip, to kill. Both Terry and Sophia was shaking violently, unable to move as it drew closer.

And closer.

And closer.


	17. Chapter 17

Both siblings stood petrified as the creature crept closer. This was the end for them, Terry thought bitterly. Sophia was too young and too scared to think, she just shivered.

The red eyes drew closer and the creatures snout became visible, full of serrated teeth. Then, rather suddenly, Terry became aware of something over his wave of panic. More red eyes became visible in the darkness. He let out a deep breathe of relief as the fear and panic rapidly disappeared, he recognized this creature.

This was Baskerville, the dog he had attempted to keep as a pet during his childhood. Naturally, he hadn't been allowed to keep it (much to his disappointment) but he was fairly confident he wouldn't be hurt by the creature. He hoped so. He at least had to try.

"Sophia, It's okay. I-I think he's friendly." He honestly wasn't sure but he had to calm her down. Terry extended a trembling hand towards the monstrous creature, its eyes narrowed threateningly but it didn't move. He very hesitantly patted Baskerville on the snout, he was honestly afraid it would take his hand off but he continued anyway. Baskerville eyed him but slowly stepped back into the darkness of it's cell.

"See, Sophia? It's okay." He removed his hand and took a step back, standing next to his little sister. The look of fear on Sophia's fear slowly faded. Terry put his hand on the rusty old door and began to swing it shut.

"Sorry to disturb you." He whispered, smiling weakly. He wasn't even sure Baskerville could understand him but it was worth a shot. As soon as the door was fully shut and bolted he turned to Sophia.

"Our little secret, okay?" She nodded, she was young but she was smart enough to realize this would get them in trouble. He smiled, she was a good little sister.

"C'mon, let's go." He turned to walk away. Sophia toddled next to him and grabbed his hand, surprising him greatly but he didn't resist. But as he walked away, he could sworn he heard a voice coming from the cell.

"You should not have been down here kid. But, don't worry. I will not tell. But you better do your best at training tonight."


End file.
